Halloween~! Pt. 6
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following 2017 Halloween Party Halloween~! Pt. 6 30 Comments Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard @disqus_PW1MzRyGwx 2 years ago The continuation of the "Halloween~!" discussion, set on Nov. 1. A costume party to make up for the fact Halloween proper was anything but festive (see "Spooky"). Lewis, Gabriel, Isabella, Dr. the Other Griffin and Brent try to work out what the heck happened yesterday, Hela is annoyed, and Sozo and Nyx are hungry. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Copied from previous thread:)) Tairais • 7 days ago Charricthran chuckled again, a wry grin lighting his features. "Yeah, no. All my doin', walkin' into your dream like that. Sorry ta cause ya undue distress an' all that." ------- Wizardblizzard • 7 days ago Isabella answered slowly: "I don't know. Most exciting thing that'd happened to me for months, even if it did turn out to be a mistake." --------- Tairais • 7 days ago "Still. I usually try ta keep from pokin' at people like that. Took a few too many wrong turns an' ended up runnin' inta someone else's world. Not right o' me an' all. Glad you... enjoyed? Yourself at least." --------- ((will respond in a bit)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited "Quite right. Neither should I... except apparently I don't. Even if it was a mistake, it made me start practising that kind of thing a little again, which can't be a bad thing." The library was quiet. She carried on slowly, looking as much at the bookshelf as at Charricthran: "My family are magicians. Or supposed to be. Back in the old days. My father and I are... 'scientific magicians', which means mostly unsuccessful ones. I'm... neither fish nor fowl, and I'm tired of it." "That trick of dreaming and knowing you're dreaming, not that that's magic, I used to do that a lot when I was younger... else you might not have got caught," she added with a chuckle. "I've kind of lost the habit. Think I might be starting to get it back." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Keheh. Well, y'know what they say 'bout old habits dyin' hard an' all that. I'd offer ta help ya with your quest o' knowledge, 'cept I don' have anythin' that ain't off-limits, unhelpful, deadly, or all three for ya." The secret Whispers of a past life blew past him on a breeze that only he could feel, tugging at his attention like a child on his mother's hand. Less like a mother might, he moved his thoughts away, those hands falling behind and into the silt below. Morbid thoughts, those. He'd do best to steer clear. "So long's ya take care not ta bring 'bout the wrong sorta attention on yourself, you should be the bee's knees, methinks. Ya seem like a right clever sort." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago The girl smiled. "Thank you. I'll do my best. That ought to worry me, except you told me so. That sounds like as good a sign as any. I was going to say, who are you, but I seem to remember us having this conversation some time before." She laughed the careless laugh of the too tired to care. "I take your point about not attracting the wrong kind of attention. Knowing how to go about that, other than by not trying anything, is another matter, of course... that's one reason I went home dor a while after that. Needed to pick brains, and quickly. Who knows whether any of it'll meet the case or not but it's something, if there ever should be a case to meet. ... I dunno what kind of attention we attracted to get whatever happened yesterday..." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Whatever it was, they're a right prick. Scars physical an' mental were left, and no one's gonna forget anythin' any kind o' soon." He did his best to focus on the kinder ending of the day, of stories told in quiet comfort and watching friends fall gently asleep. The rest of the day had been.. trying, to say the least. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago "They're not. Mind you, there were a few good things out of it, too... Makes you wonder what on earth whatever it was was aiming at. Seems too... well, too MUCH to have just happened by accident, but if something or someone did it deliberately, it's hard to think what the reason would be..." She yawned hugely. "I think I'd best go and have a nap before Doctor Helen's party. It's either that or have a nap at it. See you soon, Charricthran, I hope." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Charricthran kept further thoughts on the green fog silent, instead smiling cheerfully. "Sleep well an' restful, then. Until the wind guides you my way again." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Catt Hatter ((Copied from previous thread:)) Catt Hatter: He looked around, the question rather unexpected. "Uh, grab a free chair?" He guessed, pulling out a chair with his foot and sitting down. ----- Nyx Silverfang: "Ah, t-that'd make sense." She dropped into the chair beside him and began to eat, working through her food at speed usually only seen in the starving. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "You not get much to eat or something?" Sozo asked, a touch bewildered. (Nyx Silverfang ) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Nyx glanced up at him in surprised and immediately stopped, flushing. "Uh, it's not, not that, I... I have a rather high metabolism... and I'm used to..." my food being taken before I can finish "...eating fast so I'm not hungry sooner, I guess." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Huh, that's fair." He nodded, and dug into his food without a second thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Nyx breathed an internal sigh of relief when there were no further questions, then returned her attention to her own plate. Together, they'd put away a decent amount of food over the course of the party. ((End. ^-^)) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited ((Copied from previous thread. Turn order: Millie, 86, Fox, WB, Madder, unless there's some particular reason.)) MillieGriffin • 3 days ago Though she couldn't see it Griffin gave her scrupulous looks. "I have no idea how you know my name since we've never met before unless..." the thought suddenly occurred to him that they probably thought he was Hawley. A slight indentation of a thumb started to press itself in the side of the metal cup, painfully surprised anger could be heard in his voice as he gritted through his teeth, "Unless you think I'm Hawley," the name dripped with venom as he said it, "who I most definitely am not!" He took a large gulp of ale before answering her question a bit snappishly though, "Millie's fine. Sort of... a bit... I think... she has no physical damage at least, just a few cuts," He then turned back to Weir, " but perhaps you can tell me exactly what happened that could have triggered her into a murderous rampage? I assumed earlier that you were torn to bits too but apparently not, what happened the last time you saw hescrupulousr, Weir?" ----- Jekyll1886 • 3 days ago "The last time I saw Millie was yesterday in the kitchen. We--that is, Millie, Hela, Cat, Utterson, Charricthran, and I--were all just sitting down to eat pumpkin soup, and though the conversation was at times heated, it was nothing some good food wouldn't solve. "Suddenly, one of the several Mz. Hydes--Ego, the logical one--rushed in and told us there was a problem." He shook his head. "It wasn't long after that a gigantic Mz. Hyde--'Hungry Hyde', I'd wager--burst through the kitchen wall. Ego shielded Hela and me from the debris even as the giant began draining the pot of soup herself. "I afraid I don't know what happened with Millie after that; Hela--a nymph at the time--quite literally picked me up and carried me to another part of town, quicksilver-quick. "Why do you ask?" he queried Griffin, concern creeping into his voice. "Has something happened to Millie?" --------- The Fox • 3 days ago " AHh...... " If he were a turtle right now, Utterson would have shrank into his shell completely. Maybe the ale was kicking in too quickly or perhaps he simply was too embarrassed to hide it, but a blush crossed his face. He swirled his ale, tapping a finger against the glass. " My apologies then. I didn't know you were someone else. Hard to tell really...considering... you know... " His speech morphed into a sheepish murmur as he leaned down into his ale to try and looking away from the unseen man. It was hard to tell what counted as polite and impolite with these scientists, especially when you can only feel them looking at and you. He grew quiet, drinking more of his mug, listening to the conversation move on. A familiar name caught his attention and, shyly, he poked into the conversation again. " If you don't mind me asking...Who is Millie? " -------- Wizardblizzard • 2 days ago Isabella was startled and then sheepish. "Sorry, I suppose when I think about it we HAVEN'T actually met, I only knew there were two of you. I was up rather late last night. I'm Isabella Walker. I did think you must be the other one since you mentioned Millie, but it's hard to be sure by looking at you, you know!" she laughed. What has Hawley done THIS time? she wondered. "So that's what happened... Millie's Dr. Griffin's niece," she explained to the puzzled Utterson and Hughes. "She was especially unlucky yesterday - I wasn't there but apparently she turned into some kind of chimera-creature with fangs; but there was something the matter with it, just too distorted to work, perhaps, and it was in agonies. Um..." she didn't quite like to go on. ((MadderJanobii:disqus)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago MadderJanobii You're it. Everything OK? If you haven't time now, can the rest of us take a turn while we're waiting, or would you rather we wait?)) 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((YIKES Sorry been busy with finals. Since it doesn't look like there's much Brent can reply to right now ANYWAY I'd say y'all go ahead and take your turns. I'll be more available later this week.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((Yeep! Thanks & see you soon! Good luck with finals!)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Yes, but Weir fixed the pain problem with some sort of drug. I saw that, but then later something happened that dove her mad a go on a rampage, and that I don't know what happened and she doesn't really say anything about it," Griffin further explained to those still not in the loop, "Only that the Mz. Hyde's caused it but the big Hyde crashing threw the walls doesn't sound like something that would trigger her to do that, she's always been unaffected by stuff like that... I don't know!" He discarded the conversation as he drained his cup again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((Brief info: Turn order is 86, Fox, WB, Madder, Millie.)) "Ah, right, sorry I didn't inform you sooner," Weir said to Utterson and Isabella. "Hawley betrayed the Society to Moriarty and his henchmen, who were posing as police and attacked us not a month ago. Moriarty wished to steal everyone's research and turn it to nefarious ends, though don't spread that around. I'm certain you've read in the newspapers about his death in a pitched battle with London's finest. There was no avoiding it, they say. And about the body of the man he'd murdered found in his Oxford office. Pomeroy, I think his name was. I wouldn't put it past Moriarty to have done the same to Hawley, quite frankly, given he was a pawn who'd likely outlived his usefulness." He shook his head. "Dreadful business." Millie's uncle spoke of the previous day's events. "Perhaps there was some further alteration in her physiology," ventured Lewis. "Who knows, with that bloody green fog about? The whole city was pure pandemonium!" A pause, Weir's expression softening. "Is there anything I can do for her?" ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (The Fox) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson listened closely to Weir. He shook his head when he finished. " I had heard of it in the news but I had no idea you were all involved. I'm sorry that you were in the thick of it. I couldn't have imagined that someone would think to sell the Society out. " He sipped his ale and hiccuped. " Oh goodness, Pardon me! Y'know, if the two of them were caught, I'd have been glad to lay the law on him. There ain't a better weapon than that. " He caught Griffin's and Weir's exchange and cut in politely. " Maybe she ought have a meal brought up to her? She seemed pretty hungry last night if recall. " The image of the chimera was surprisingly foggy in his memories. You'd think that he'd remember seeing someone changed into something so odd, but that wasn't the case here. That, or the ale was finally getting to him. At the very least he didn't cry so much with ale like he did with whiskey. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Wizardblizzard ) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin The Fox • 2 years ago (WizardBlizzard) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Tairais • 5 days ago Richard gave Helen a little half-bow, the corner of his eye crinkling further with some sort of cheer. "Greetingsto you as well- Doctor Helen Jekyll, yes? I believe we have met.. briefly one time or another. Forgive me, my memory is somewhat patchwork in quality." ------ Helen Jekyll • 5 days ago Her smile widened at the recalling of the doctor's name--though internally, she snarled-- and she nodded once. "It's quite alright," She assured, beginning to stand, "With so many faces in such a large building, it's nigh impossible to keep them all straight. "Half a dozen Jekylls," A slight twitch of her lips. "Just as many Hydes... Far too much to keep track of." ((Catt Hatter)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Yeah, it's gotten so you have to take notes just to keep them all straight!" Catt exclaimed jokingly. (Tairais Helen Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Richard smiled again, amusement glittering in his eye. "An excellent idea, Catt! I shall add it to my list of things to take notes on presently." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Curiousity flickered across her expression as she approached Richard. “You’re taking notes on other things as well?” She prompted, tilting her head. 1 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Is it possible to join, or am I too late for this?)) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Sorry, it's gonna be over soon since it's been going on so long. Maybe one of the other ones though? )) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Ah, that's alright. "Better luck next time", as they say. :) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Yeah, sorry. SHould be some winter holiday ones you can join!)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy